trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle wars
= Castle wars = Castle wars is a big PvP safe minigame in which players fight against each other in 2 teams to gain control of the team's castle. The goal of this minigame is to capture the flag of the enemy castle and bring it to your castle's rooftop. Players get Castle wars tickets for playing this minigame, these tickets can be spent at the Castle wars exchange for items. To reach Castle wars you can either talk to the Tyras guard in Falador park, or use a Ring of duelling to teleport to Castle wars straight away. Castle wars consists out of a lobby with a bank chest, the Castle wars exchange run by Lanthus, and a square battlefield with two castles and a river with an outpost in the middle. In the lobby players can go in the Guthix portal (take off your cape, as you will be wearing a team cape in the minigame) to be randomly put in the Zamorak (red team) or in the Saradomin (blue) team. The game will start once 10 players have joined either side and have waited 120 seconds. The players will be teleported to their castle and can stack on gear and healing bandages in order to siege the enemy castle. The round is over when 10 minutes have passed, or if either side has scored a total of 5 points. Every player on the winning team earns 10 tickets. For every point you earn yourself, or every 5 kills, you get an extra ticket. Tactics Castle-Wars is a team-based minigame. You will need the rest of your team and coordinate well in order to win a round. Your castle must be defended against enemies from the other team and the enemy castle has to be engaged in order to capture their flag or kill their flagbearer. Defensive Often players will try to immediately rush the game by running straight to the enemy base to capture the flag. You can do this but be aware that the flag can be taken by another staff member and you'll arrive at an empty tower after a long fight! Protect your flag bearer and lead him back to your base if he manages to capture the enemy flag. You can defend your castle in multiple ways so the enemy cannot capture your flag or will not get away with it. You can block pathways with barricades and you can explode the tunnels below the battlefield with explosive potions. You can find these items on the tables in your own castle. The barricades can be easily destroyed with explosive potions in one hit! These methods will block enemies from rushing directly to your castle and will significantly slow them down. It is a much more effective method than trying to kill all your enemies individually. If all else fails you can choose to protect your own flag by taking it (after an enemy flag bearer dies) and then protecting it with your life, barricading yourself. Offensive In order to set up an attack on the castle of the opposing team, you will need to gather some teammates to stand a chance. Then you can pick two routes to the enemy castle: under the battlefield or straight through the battlefield and through the front doors. Both castles have trapdoors that allow access to the underground sections. The way underground seems much safer, but many players are often gathered there and the crumbling walls and exploding potions might block your way, causing you to lose a lot of time. Once your team made it into the enemy castle you will find the enemy's flag at the top. Capture it and take it safely to your own castle, make sure your teammates protect you. You will be able to put the flag on your own castle and score 1 point. The flag will reset at the enemy castle again. Tickets and rewards After 10 minutes have passed, or if either side has scored a total of 5 points, the round is over and players are eligible for tickets. You will not get any tickets if the game was shorter than 10min. Every team, regardless of the winning team, gets tickets equal to how many points your team has, plus your killcount divided by 5. The winning team gets 5 extra tickets plus additional tickets for each point scored. Rewards can be found when trading with Lanthus.